Push It
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: This is a very silly oneshot, only here because I suddenly had a very vivid image of Hermione jumping around the kitchen to Push It by SaltNPepa. HHr please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa

**A/N: Ok, so I was sitting on the bus coming home from school a few days ago… and I was listening to my ipod. And on came "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa. I absolutely _love_ this song… love the video clip lol. Fabulous ;-) but anyway. I suddenly had a very vivid image of Hermione dancing around the kitchen to this song and singing along. So… that's why this very silly fic is here. :-) I hope you like!**

* * *

**Push It**

It was a nice and crisp January morning when Harry discovered Hermione doing something he'd never expected her to do in their kitchen.

Harry and Hermione were now twenty three and living together happily in a cosy apartment. Harry played professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons and Hermione was a Senior Healer at St. Mungo's. He was the gorgeous famous bloke that the magazines always gossiped about, and she was the smart and (although Harry would never tell her) slightly boring, healer.

So, when Harry entered the kitchen that morning, still rubbing his eyes clear of sleep, he was sure he was still dreaming.

The muggle radio was on rather loudly and was playing some sort of late 80s rap song. Hermione was dancing around the kitchen happily to it, singing or rapping the words enthusiastically. This image of Hermione jumping around certainly expelled the thought that she was _boring_ from Harry's mind.

"Ahh, push it. Ahh, push it. Oooh baby, baby! Baby, baby!" she sung, swinging her hips as she cooked her eggs for breakfast. "Oooh baby, baby! B-baby baby…"

Harry stood, dumbstruck in the doorway and watched Hermione swing her hips in time to the music and toss her head around, singing/rapping the words.

"Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect. Want you to push it babe. Coolin' by day then at night, working up a sweat. C'mon girl, let's go show the guys that we know how to become number one in a hot body show. Now push it," she sung, shimmying her shoulders as she expertly scooped her eggs up from the pan and dropped them onto fresh toast on a plate. "Ahh, push it. Push it good," she said, spinning around.

As she spun around with her plate in her hands, she noticed Harry leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, smirking slightly. She immediately stopped singing and stood there, her mouth still open from the last word she said.

Harry grinned cheekily at her, "Nice singing and dancing Hermione."

She blushed furiously and looked away from him, "Thanks," she said in a small voice.

"Since when did you listen to late 80s rap? I thought you hated this kind of music," he said, moving into the kitchen and glancing at the radio, which was still playing the song.

"No, I like Salt-N-Pepa," she said, still bright red. She made to walk out of the kitchen but Harry stopped her.

"Don't you want to finish the song with me?" he asked, grinning at her and raising one eyebrow.

She smiled nervously, "It's not something I do with people Harry."

"Oh, come on 'Mione," he whined, taking her plate from her and setting it down on the counter behind him. He took her hands and began to shake his hips in time to the music.

Hermione laughed and shook her hips too, letting go of his hands as she raised her arms above her head, "Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop. Yeah, you come here, gimmie a kiss. Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed. Can't you hear the music pumpin' hard like I wish you would? Now push it," she sung, laughing as Harry did some odd twirl and landed on his left foot, rather unsteadily.

He grinned and moved closer to her, shimmying his shoulders towards her. She took her cue from him and shimmied back and then forwards on top of him as he moved back. He laughed and took her hands and twirled her around. He then pulled her back to him and she danced with her back to him, her stomach jumping as she felt him press his hips into her backside. They moved their hips together, Hermione with her head on the side, facing his which was looking directly at her. He moved his hands to rest on the base of her stomach, pulling her a little closer as she sang softly,

"Boy, you really got me going. You got me so I don't know what I'm doing." Their hips were still moving together and Hermione felt her stomach do a small somersault as he grinned a small grin at her.

Her stomach almost jumped out of her body as he moved his head closer to kiss her. She kissed him back, turning her body in his embrace to face him. Her fingers entwined through his thick hair and she giggled softly into his mouth as she felt his hand wander down to her bottom and squeeze it softly.

The kiss ended and Hermione opened her eyes worriedly to see Harry smiling a very satisfied smile.

"Would you like to 'push it good'?" he asked, smirking at her.

She laughed and moved a hand down to slap his shoulder lightly, "Cheeky boy."

* * *

**A/N: Bahaha… lol I'm sorry. It's just such a good song… it warranted an oneshot. A very silly oneshot. I do hope you found it amusing… yeah, it's definitely not realistic and I know Hermione would never sing it… she would sound very amusing if she did though lol. Like I said, I just got a very vivid image of her… oh the amusingness. The people on the bus must have thought I was crazy… the song came on and I suddenly started grinning and dancing slightly to it, muttering the words. Hehe I'm weird…**

**Lol please review:D**

**Alex**

**PS: I do believe I've had some people reading this from my year at school. And I suspect that a couple of them have left some… rather odd reviews on three of my so called "disgusting" fics.**

**Could you please just leave me alone? Honestly, am I hurting any of you by writing this? One of the reviews said HP was a children's classic… but to be quite honest, the whole concept of it is killing people. Harry's parents were killed by a terribly evil bloke… who then proceeded on to kill Harry… he was then "killed" although obviously the horcuxes saved Voldie from actually dying. Who else died? Cedric Diggory, Sirius and Dumbledore, to name a few. It involves torture, the manipulation of people and death. And we all know that in the end, many more people will die and Harry will have to kill Voldie. I don't care what anyone says, this is not the stuff of a children's book. I would prefer it if I did not have to read anymore irritating and immature reviews… honestly, one told me my writing was poor and they couldn't structure a sentence properly. If you're gonna flame me, at least do it properly. I write for other people's enjoyment. Occasionally, I take my anger out on characters but everything else is simply for my reader's enjoyment.**

**Leave. Me. Alone. And, why are you reading fanfiction in the first place? I write because I have an obsession… but why on earth would you waste your time with something you don't like?**


End file.
